Revenge
by crocket
Summary: Short story think got right genres but unsure. Harry sent jail comes out wants revenge. Yes that's it but it is how he carries out his revenge I hope is new and unused. Lets say Dumbles and many others will not be happy.


I don't own Harry Potter, just the idea this story has. J,K,R, owns Harry and by now most the world I imagine.

**Revenge**

Harry lay there nearly comatose sweat and blood pouring from him.

He, Harry Potter; the Chosen One, The Boy who Lived, had finally killed Tom Riddle.

Harry was more tired than he had ever been in his life, even his aches _ached_!

The battle had been nearly one-sided with Tom and his forces using the unforgivable's and the Light's side with stunner's and leg locks jinx's.

Harry at 15 was short 5ft 6in skinny boy who weighed only a mere 5 stone. He was covered in scars from various fights and beatings over the years. His hair and his eyes were the only constant on his scarred body. His eyes were like twin Emeralds and many said his second most famous thing. The first being a scar ol' Tommy boy gave him when he was a child, a lightning bolt between his eyes on his forehead. His hair was for once was lank with sweat and blood- an entirely different mess than what he normally had- coal black and unruly. He smiled grimly to himself, my hair and my life I think are both untameable in any constrained fashion.

Minister. Fudge beamed brightly, he had been visiting Hogwarts when the attack had happened, he like most world leaders hid. He had watched from the battlements surrounded by his Auror guards, guards he refused to let go down and help in the fight.

He had watched as Harry Potter, killed Lord Voldemort, ending the war.

He acted fast while many were still dazed, he sent some Auror's down to arrest Harry Potter, guards who were loyal to him, some of the others did complain but were hushed up.

The next day during the celebrations and mourning he held a secret trial and found Harry guilty of ending a noble line, killing a Lord, and endangering magical Pureblood children some of whom were also last of line children. Basically he was found guilty and sentenced to 50 years in Azkaban. The few surviving Pureblood Death Eaters wanted revenge claiming yet again that they were imperioed Fudge and his lackeys stated mendaciously. Harry, they claimed, should have captured and not killed Lord Voldemort, as it was not his job to dish out justice.

For 50 Years he had rotted in his little cell, his so called friends never once visited or sent him mail any mail.

Dementors had come back and to everyone but Harry's, surprise they claimed impero as well and were very sorry for any damage they had caused, so much so that they had donated their wages.

Yes, that had been a shock, as ministry employees Dementors had a wage and were in fact the wealthiest group of individuals alive. Several centuries of wages and never one of them drawing a knut was an impressive pile of Galleons.

Getting back to his so called friends, it seemed from what little he could find out from taunting guards being known as Harry's friend cut down on job prospects. The fact that this seemed to affect his muggleborn friends more than Pureblood well...

He stepped out and saw daylight for the first time in 50 years, there was one reporter there and a camera man.

The reporter had to hold back her vomit.

Harry had not been washed or cleaned up in anyway his clothes had long rotted away so only bits of cloth covered his genitals the rest of him was naked, well not covered in clothes anyway dirt and filth covered him. It seemed 50 years with no shampoo had permanently set his hair in a ruffled state. It might have still been black but it was hard to tell.

The smell was over powering.

He was blinded and the sounds were hurting his ears.

He had no fat on him and his ribs poked through his skin, his eyes were shut so the reporter couldn't tell if they were still the emerald green fire filled ones, she remembered, She waited for maybe 20 minutes, but then a guard came out and kicked and pushed Harry till he was at the walkway for the crossing boat home.

She Paused in mid thought,"Were would he call home?" His name was near reviled as Voldemort's had been.

He stumbled and fell a few times, her camera man just took shots and she just watched.

By the time he was on the edge of the walkway his legs and arms were bleeding from the many cuts and scrapes the guards had caused, he still hadn't opened his eyes.

She was beginning to think maybe he couldn't open them when they did so.

Emerald green she remembered this was more killing curse green.

He had no glasses but she supposed it would not matter, there was very little to see anyway.

Harry turned around and saw a blonde blur.

" Would it have killed you to help me?"

His voice was deep and full of loathing and just a bit of hatred.

She stepped back, trying to compose herself.

" We are not allowed to help or interfere with prisoners." She replied with a semi caustic tone.

Harry laughed " I was released today so how would that make me a prisoner?"

She had no answer for that, the truth was she was repulsed by the way he smelt and looked and was in no way going to touch him.

" So? Are you my welcoming committee? Or the ones to great the defeater of Tom?" He smiled.

It was not a pleasant smile, it was a smile of a man wronged and a man with a plan.

" We," she stopped as he held up his hand," Don't worry, I will be calling a proper press conference in a few days time. I will make a statement then. Until then I am going home and getting some real food in me."

He smiled "Dobby?" his voice was filled with hope and more than a little power.

A soft pop and something hit his leg.

" Harry? Harry Potter, call his Dobby?"

Harry eased the arms from him and sat down.

The cold winds and rain the island were famous for started.

" Oh Dobby, I missed you my friend."

If it was not for the rain the two witnesses would have seen tears coming down Harry's face. Along with the old almost decrepit House-elf.

" Dobby, do you think you can pop us to my home please?"

Dobby, cried and went to bang his head on something but was stopped by Harry.

" Dobby, I told you no punishing yourself. How about you pop off and get me some clothes and something to eat and drink?"

Dobby, was happy food and drink he could do, clothes as well.

He popped away only to return 5 minutes later with a large umbrella and a couple of parcels.

" Here Harry." Dobby, smiled

Harry, was grateful to get under the umbrella smiled sadly, his lips unaccustomed to that gesture now.

It seemed not only did it keep the rain off it also had a warming charm under it as he soon felt warmer than he had in years.

Dobby, helped his one and only friend get a bit of a wash and into some of his old school clothes.

After 50 years in hell they were too big. He smiled first Dudley's hand me downs now his own clothes, maybe like his hair he was cursed never to have nice clothes.

He took a sip of the tea, Dobby, had brought him and sighed. "How long till the boat gets here?" he asked quietly.

The reporter looked at her watch. "Another 3 hours," she replied.

Harry, laughed, "So I was supposed to sit outside on this walk way naked for nearly 4 hours with only you as company?" He started to laugh so hard it hurt.

Dobby looked confused at this display of mirth.

" Dobby, could you go to my home and make sure a bath and my bed are ready?"

The reporter broke in "Your property's were removed from you, and most of your money was as-well to cover expenses such as keeping you here."

Harry laughed, "Foolish women did you never think I had a brain? I knew you back stabbing cowards, would screw me over it was why I had Dobby bond with me."

Dobby, spoke up a smile on his face, "Yes, Dobby's master greatest wizard ever. We have home and money. We have more elves as well all who know how great Harry Potter is."

" Did you think?" his voice had gone cold and emotionless, "That I who had been betrayed so many times would be so stupid that I would let it happen again."

He smiled that frightening smile again.

" I made plans, with Dobby's help plans to make sure if I was ever betrayed again so I could leave."

The reporter was unsure what was going on, but she wrote down his words.

" My first year Dumbledore, hired Voldemort, to teach. I saved the world as I stopped ol' Tom from getting his hands on a philosopher stone. What did I get? A few house points. Second year, I stopped ol' Tommy getting a corporeal body while saving Ginny Weasley's life. What do I get? A few house points. So you see I knew it was pointless to expect anything from Pureblood idiots."

" Harry?" Dobby questioned timidly.

Harry looked up, "Yes Dobby?"

" I have some glasses here for you, plus I have a surprise." Dobby finished adoringly at his brave but tarnished wizard. Dobby still though that Harry was the greatest wizard to ever live.

Harry reached out and the world came into focus he saw his old friends face and smiled; then he saw what was in his hands.

" She is not dead, I put her to sleep in time. Shall I waken her?" Asked a smiling Dobby.

Harry, had tears freely running down his face now visible under the umbrella.

"H-H-Hedwig?" he asked softly, not daring to believe what was before his eyes.

Dobby nodded, "Bad Weasley wanted her but I hid and spelled to sleep."

Harry smiled a true smile " Take her home - and wake her there, tell her I'll be home soon."

With a soft pop Dobby and Hedwig vanished.

Harry turned around and got his first look at the reporter. Long silvery blonde hair, thick rimmed glasses and a smart suit but something familiar tugged at his memory.

" Luna you sold out." Harry stated caustically.

She gasped of all the things she expected, anger, self pity, remorse or even a broken-willed individual-she had not expected the fire in his eyes to be brighter than she remembered, she had not expected to be made to feel like scum with so few words.

" I truly hope your father has passed on, he would be so disappointed in you." He turned away.

Neither spoke anymore until the boat came into sight. "When I get off I, am going home then in 3 days time I will have a press conference so tell the worlds papers to be there."

It was the last time her one and maybe only true friend from her youth spoke to her. She was surprised at how much it really hurt.

Once Harry, had landed and got out the boat Dobby, and several Elves appeared, after a quick round of introductions they popped Harry home.

Harry spent the next 3 days talking to the magical races he had Dobby and Winky's children get in touch with, all the magical races and told them he wanted to chat.

The Goblins came first and congratulated him on his plan to protect himself and his property's.

He told them of his next stage and they laughed. Goblins really could understand revenge and Harry asked them if they could have a few representatives ready for the press conference so they could see years viscerally enjoy Harry's payback. Or was it Harry was treated like a Goblin for that matter like an Elf? He would have to think about it.

Centaur's Elves, Werewolves and Veela were a few of the races he met with, all said they would have someone present, this was just too good an opportunity to miss.

Day 3 had arrived Harry was dressed in a big over coat turned up with a menagerie of magical beings outside Gringotts.

The Press turned up 5 minutes later, the politicians and Minister of Magic were soon behind them.

Harry spoke up after someone cast a sonorous on him.

"50 Years ago I fought and defeated Voldemort andI was sent to Azkaban for it. I served my time and now I have come to claim my Reward!"

Several people looked confused, "Reward?" they asked amongst themselves.

" Voldemort was not a lord he was in fact a half blood, his father was 100% muggle. Secondly after my first defeat of him he lost his body so if it was illegal to kill a lord and end a line I should have gone to Azkaban then."

Harry, took a breath and continued, "Subsequent to that he tried to get immortality at Hogwarts after Albus Dumbledore hired him in my first year - it could be argued I should have yet again gone to jail. The same in my second year when Ginny Weasley wrote in an old diary belonging to Voldemort and released him and a Basilisk onto Hogwarts."

Harry smiled it seemed no one had been told all of it, this was perfect.

A swirl of colour and power, and the man he blamed most for his incarceration appeared, Albus sodding Dumbledore.

"So Albus you never told the Wizarding world Tom A,K,A Voldemort was a half-blood at best? Or that after the Tri-Wizard he was a blood relative off mine? As he used my blood to come back to life so killing him was not an end of line thing."

Albus was shocked.

This was not a weak willed person before him, with so many other races beside him –Harry was more cause for concern in the manifestation of what he had become.

Harry smiled " I suppose you told them about the prophecy that states I was the only one able to kill ol' Tom didn't you?"

Dumbledore, was shocked he had hoped Harry, would not find out about that.

The crowd was also shocked.

" Harry, I-" began Dumbledore before being cut off .

"This is my press conference now bugger off you fraudulent, crooked traitor!" Snarled Harry viciously.

Dumbledore, was shocked; the crowd was also shocked.

"Now! As I was saying, Tommy boy was not a Lord, I am, I am by heredity Lord Gryffindor, from my father's side; from my mother's side I am the heir and Lord Hufflepuff, and from my defeats of Tom Riddle I am also consequently Duke of Slytherin."

The crowd's gasped while Dumbledore and the politicians paled.

Harry and his group of magical beings smiled, then Harry threw off his great coat to reveal his family robes with the 3 founders crests, and the Potter crest on display.

" As owner of Hogwarts I find that-" and here he smiled at Dumbledore, " It has been let to the dogs so much evil has been let in by Albus Dumbledore, I hereby close it - until I see fit."

A wave of his hand and Dumbledore, felt Hogwarts ward vanish from his mind, worse he found he could no longer remember its location.

Many others reeled as they felt the knowledge of the whereabouts of Hogwarts vanish from their minds.

Harry smiled, " Don't worry I will just take all I am owed for 50 years rent and lodgings and the use of my home from the Hogwarts bank account which is now mine as well."

He stopped and turned to the Goblins beside him.

"Mmm...that is my money so why should I pay myself? With money I am owed, out my own pocket? This will never do."

The Goblin grinned cruelly baring his sharp teeth, "Confiscate all property within your property and sell it?" The Goblin smiled again.

Harry smiled as well "Maybe, but they do have bank accounts, don't they? Just transfer what's owed to me, to my account."

A cry of outrage rose up, mainly from the politicians.

Harry smiled "Now the prophecy is complete. I want my payment, Albus here got a order of Merlin first class and a huge amount of political power and a ton of cash for offing Grindoworld while I got jail."

Harry smiled," As the prophecy said only I could off him then that means all the magical people worldwide owe me a wizards debt for saving their lives."

Several of the quicker ones fainted. The non-human magical community smiled. That alone was not a pretty sight for the laughter from many of them, was more than un-nerving it was terrifying.

Albus spoke up, " Harry, you-" That was as far as the old man got.

" I, Harry James Potter; Lord of Gryfindor, Lord of Hufflepuff and Duke of Slytherin hereby claim the magic of all witches and wizards of Earth at this time in payment for the wrongs done to me."

Magic answered him, it swirled, and it became visible as it left those standing in front of him. Some tried to draw their wands and attack him, but it was as if they just held twigs in their hands.

Harry laughed, the magical races laughed.

" Welcome to Squidsville!" Harry barked out with laughter.

**20 years later.**

Harry smiled complacently; Hogwarts was a true school of magic now.

He had reopened it soon after turning all wizards and witches into squibs. It now boasted of having magical beings from all races attending.

When magical children were born, it was noted on the schools register, if they came from a previous magical family were taken away then brought up surrounded by magical beings.

They were given new names and new homes. Squibs could still get into places like Diagon Ally but only if a magical being let them.

The Weasley twins took to being Squibs quite well as their pranks were potion-based. The rest of the Weasley family didn't.

Hermione left England to see if it was a truly worldwide draining of magic. She found country after country with Squibs. Luna spent the rest of her life sitting in a rocking chair having to be cared for by her house-elf she was always talking to her mummy and daddy. Both were dead; her mother when Luna was a child, her father defending Hogwarts.

**10 years later**

Hogwarts, was throwing a party, why? Because they could.

The Magical world was a utopia, wizards and witches had spread out slowly and now it could truly be called a golden age. No magical strife no persecution based on species, more importantly long lost magic's were turning up all over the world.

Magical communities of long lost species now felt safe to return to the magical world.

If Harry had any compassion left for his so called friends he would have felt it for Luna, She was too far gone mentally to appreciate the colony of Crumple Horned Snorkaks, that had turned up living just 1 mile away from her home.

They had a rudimentary way of communicating; and it turned out they lived near the Lovegood's as no one looked in their own area for missing magical animals.

Harry, when he heard, thought that the old Luna the second year Luna would have been so happy. He nearly shed a tear. Then went back to having fun with his friends and family.

When Hermione heard of the re-emergence of the Snorkaks and several other species Luna had named in her youth she flew back to England to see how her old friend had taken the news.

She had found Luna talking to herself on the porch muttering about selling out while rocking herself gently.

The Know-it-All made a mistake, yet again.

"Luna, have you been to see the Crumple nosed Snorkaks yet?" she asked brashly.

Luna looked at her, "They are real?" she asked as dulcetly as a child eyes vapid.

Hermione smiled, "Yes Luna, I was wrong they are real."

Luna let out a wail and flopped forward, dead.

Her house-elf came out to see her slumped there with Hermione Granger looking on in shock.

"What you do you bad person?"

Hermione looked at the upset Elf.

" I just came and apologised for being wrong about-" she never got to finish that thought.

The Elf flew at her hitting and biting in anger over her mistress' death.

Hermione reeled back from the onslaught but was unable to defend herself.

A Goblin officer came along to see what the fuss was about.

For some reason the Goblins had jumped at the chance to be law enforcement officers over squibs.

"What has happened here?" the Goblin asked officiously, taking in the situation.

The Elf looked at the Goblin and pulled herself away from Hermione.

" Bad women come here years ago makes Luna sell paper her great great-grandfather start, then convince her she and her whole family been wrong about a lot of magical species. That she a first generation witch knew more than a 900 year old family; that was bad enough. Today she comes and says to Luna that she was wrong and Luna's family were right. So saying in a roundabout way the same as Harry Potter, told her when she went to interview him after he left prison. "You are a sell out." It was too much for her damaged heart. This one, this squib would have known about if she had ever looked in on her so called friend." The Elf finished looking indignant.

Hermione stepped back, the looks of hatred that came from the two in front of her were horrifying.

" So this squib just ended a line?"

The Elf nodded.

"Then an automatic 50 years in Azkaban for you, after all if it good enough punishment for the leader of the magical world it is good enough for a squib like you."

Everything hit Hermione all at once, she had been wrong about so many things and now she had killed one of her friends dreams, her childhood her whole outlook on life and then killed her body. She keeled over distraught and traumatized.

The heart attack was not fatal but 50 years in Azkaban were.

Thanks go to the amazing **hentai18ancilla** . 

This was just idea that was bashing it's way around in my mind. The Old Eye – for – an – Eye, thing


End file.
